GW Evolution
by Indigo Angelite
Summary: You thought it would just be normal... till two girls start turning everything upside down, with good intentions of course!! XD Heero/Oc, Duo/Oc
1. Opening note

Hey! Before we get on with the fic, for those of you who already know, and those who didn't! This was originally under my name:  
  
Assassin of the Shadows.  
  
But now I finally got Anthy an acount of her own, so now all the reviews you leave behind will go straight to her account ^.~  
  
And for the people who left reviews before:  
  
Reviews People Gave Anthy  
  
Misura: Glad you liked the scenes! Anthy liked your reviews! Considering she only got three, and you sent two! Both we're really  
  
nice and she appreciates that a lot! n_n I liked the shopping part as well......... hopefully Anthy will e-mail me back with comments  
  
she had for you soon. And Anthy said she and her friend will try to work on the describing later on.  
  
Elise: I'm sorry you didn't find the fic to your liking. Happens *shrugs* sorry you couldn't find anything good with it. Few friends  
  
thought it was funny you wouldn't go under your login name (if you have one) or share your address. Anthy doesn't really give a  
  
damn if you didn't like it. There are obviously other people who happened to like what she did so far.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this little thank you note, the chapters are waiting for you! Go look at them!! 


	2. Part I Chapter 1 new gundams revealed

Queenie: Okay! I got......... I guess you could all it the first chapter!  
  
Jekoi: You guess?  
  
Queenie: Well......... I wasn't sure were to leave it off. So I'm just looking for good cliffies!  
  
Jekoi: Hmmm?  
  
Queenie: And also Anthy's going to help me! With the title and chapter titles as well!  
  
Anthy doesn't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. She does own her own character's and the plot that she and her   
  
good friend came up with! To use these characters, you'd have to ask!  
  
'blah' = thoughts and whatnot  
  
[blah] = Queenie's old notes......... hopefully Anthy's will be in here soon!  
  
This is straight from the papers she gave me. I did not write this.  
  
Queenie: n_n anyway! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part 1 Chapter 1: There will be a title here! There has to be one!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Heero stood helplessly watching the apartment burn.  
  
  
  
'No!' Heero thought. 'That girl and her dog are still in there!'  
  
The building started to colapse. Heero tried to run in, but the heat was too great. Flames flew towards him. He backed up.  
  
" Why must this happen again?" Heero cried out.  
  
The flames died down. Heero went to look for the girl and her dog. He already knew what he would find. He found the dog.   
  
He picked up the golden retriever puppy and walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
" AAAAAHHH!"  
  
Heero bolted upright. He just woke up from his nightmare about the girl and her dog.  
  
Duo was sitting in the next bed over. He was sitting in his famous 'Duo pose'  
  
" So you finally woke up! You've been out of it for a while. Not that you were really into life in the first place. Or anything for that   
  
matter." Duo said.  
  
Heero tried to get up, but came crashing down in a miserably failed attempt to stand.  
  
" I wouldn't try that if I were you, the nurses give you heck." said Duo.  
  
" You should let him do whatever he want's to you can't stop him." Trowa said without even opening his eyes.  
  
" I'm not staying here." Heero said. He grabbed his leg (that was broken in three places), and cracked each area back into   
  
place.  
  
CRACK!  
  
CRACK!  
  
SNAP!  
  
" Not this again." Duo groaned. Remembering the time when he had rescued Heero from a hospital.  
  
Heero got up again.  
  
" Hey, where do you think you're going?" Duo asked watching Heero as he walked towards the door.  
  
" Away from here." Heero said flatly.  
  
" Hey, wait.........OOWWW!" Said Duo as he raised his broken arm. " I'm coming too."  
  
" Do what you like." said Heero.  
  
Duo and Heero walk into the hall and towards the counter at the entrence.  
  
" I'm leaving." said Heero as started to go out the door.  
  
" Wait!" said the doctor. Heero stopped and turned around sideways to look at the doctor. " You can't leave, you're not fully   
  
healed." He said sternly. " I don't know how you could even be walking."  
  
Heero turned around, his back to the doctor.  
  
" I'm fine said Heero, then he walked out.  
  
" That goes double for me." Said Duo walking out after Heero.  
  
Heero and Duo walked down the street, Heero's hands in his pockets, Duo's hands behind his head. The scraps of cloth that   
  
were holding their wounds layed forgotten on the street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Heero walked into the garage to check on his Gundam. Heero ran his hand along his Gundam and has a flashback of the   
  
explosion. Heero started to shine his Gundam.  
  
" Pretty good Gundam."  
  
Heero turned around and saw a girl  
  
" But mines better."  
  
Heero stood there in shock.  
  
" You're a Gundam pilot?" Heero asked.  
  
" The names Naomi." She said.  
  
" I didn't know there were female Gundam pilots."  
  
" Now you know." Naomi said.  
  
Heero turned around around to his Gundam again, " ………You're to weak to be a Gundam pilot." Heero said.  
  
Naomi turned Heero around. " I'm just as strong as you are!"  
  
" Girls could never be Gundam pilots." Said Heero with his eyes close.  
  
Naomi shook with rage and frustration. Then she kneed him in the gut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Why do you want our Gundam?" Quatre asked.  
  
" We made the Gundams." The alien captian explained.  
  
" But our scientists created them!" Duo screamed.  
  
" No, your scientists stole our plans!" The captain yelled back.  
  
" I'm warning you! One move the wrong way and I blast you!" Duo said and pointed his gun at the Alien Captain.  
  
" We don't need to resort to violence Duo." Quatre said calmly.  
  
" Nobody's taking my Gundam!" Heero said miserably.  
  
Heero aimed his gun at the alien captain.  
  
" Heero. No, don't shoot!" Quatre yelled in panic.  
  
" Nobody's taking MY GUNDAM!" Heero yelled again.  
  
He fired and hit the captain. The alien forces jumped into battle. Heero shot down their Gundam Suites. He turns around in time   
  
to see a blast. It was Naomi. She had just blasted away an alien Gundam that was sneaking up on Heero.  
  
" What are *you* doing here?" Heero asked.  
  
" Nice way to thank me for saving your butt!" Naomi replied sarcastically.  
  
" I don't need your help………" Heero said looking away.  
  
" Hey!" Naomi shot back, " I'm a Gundam pilot too! I'm not letting them take *my* Gundam."  
  
Heero shrugged and flew off, leaving Naomi grumbling in frustration.  
  
* * * * *Meanwhile* * * * *  
  
" YEAH! Got 'em, man this is so easy! These guys are dropping like flies!" Duo laughed.  
  
" AHH!" Duo cried out as he got hit, his gun went flying. " Oh man, there goes my gun."  
  
The alien Gundam raises his weapon to attack and suddenly gets hit and explodes.  
  
" Huh?" Duo said in confusion.  
  
Then the communicator came on.  
  
" Thought you could use some help." Said the person on the screen with a hat over her face.  
  
" Hey! That's my hat! Where did you………who are you?" Duo finally managed out.  
  
" I'm you," The other replied, removing her hat, " ………only better! Names Amara."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero was polishing off his Gundam. Naomi came and sat down, watching him. After about half an hour, Heero turned around,   
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Just watching." Naomi said.  
  
Heero shrugged and turned back to his Gundam.  
  
" How do you feel?" Naomi asked.  
  
" Fine." Heero said.  
  
" How do you feel about me?" Naomi asked. Looking down to hide her blush.  
  
Heero stared off for a bit then shrugged and went back to his Gundam.   
  
" Grrrr!" Naomi replied, frustrated, " Can't you give a straight answe?!"  
  
Heero stopped, but didn't answer.  
  
" How can you be so cold hearted?!" Naomi yelling and crying at the same time.  
  
Naomi ran off and Heero looked at her as she ran.  
  
" Aren't you going to run after her?" asked Trowa.  
  
Heero jumped slightly, looked up at Trowa. " Hmmm." Heero said, then went back to his Gundam.  
  
Trowa jumped down from the bar that went across the ceiling, and walked up to Heero.  
  
" She cares about you, you know." Trowa said.   
  
" I know." Heero sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I don't care how short that chapter was! That seems like a good place to end it though.  
  
Please review, Anthy would like it a whole lot!! 


	3. Part I Chapter 2 great changes

Queenie: Hello! Here's the next chapter! It's long! Eight pages...from what I know, yes that is long. Considering the first part to the fic is now finished!!!  
  
Go me!  
  
Bakura: *peaks his head into the bedroom* Queenie! I'm hungry! Where are the munchies?!  
  
Queenie: In the cabinet...  
  
Bakura: *hesitates* Are you sure?  
  
Queenie: -.- You're just trying to get me back to my yugioh fic aren't you?!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *innocent face* no. Why would we do that?!  
  
Queenie: Because you two are the jealous type, remember? And where did you come from Ryou?!  
  
Ryou: *points to the millennium ring*  
  
Queenie: Ah!  
  
Ryou: What are you working on anyway?  
  
Queenie: Chapter 2 of Anthy's fic.  
  
Ryou: ...Are you going to be working on ours soon?  
  
Queenie: Ah-ha! I knew it!  
  
Ryou: *waves hands in defense* No! It's not like that!!! Just curious!!!  
  
Queenie: Sure...anyway since you're here, could you be a sweet heart and do the disclaimers?  
  
Ryou: -_- I guess...  
  
Queenie: It's Gundam Wing...  
  
Ryou: Ah! Queenie nor Anthy own any of the Gundam Wing characters. The plot belongs to Anthy, and Naomi and Amara are also owned by Anthy.  
  
Queenie: Thank you Ryou! n_n  
  
Ryou: After this you have to work on ours!!! *dodges books, papers, pencils and pens that Queenie starts throwing*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Of course there will be a title! Why wouldn't there be a title?!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naomi was in an ally, still fuming about Heero.  
  
" Naomi?" Quatre asked.  
  
Naomi looked up and whipped her tears away.  
  
" I followed you. You looked really upset." He explained.  
  
" ...How can Heero be so heartless?" Naomi cried.  
  
" He is not heartless, he just doesn't like to show emotion."  
  
" Why?" Naomi said.  
  
" Something from his past made him that way." Quatre said softly.  
  
" ...He will show emotion, I'll make sure of that." Naomi said, with renewed determination.  
  
" You can't change a person once their mind is set. It's just the way he is ok?"  
  
" Sure." Naomi said with a sly look on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amara was leaning against a wall with her hands behind her head, and a piece of straw in her mouth.  
  
Duo came walking by.  
  
" Hey dude! That's *my* pose!" Duo said.  
  
Amara glanced over at him, took the straw out of her mouth, " Not any more." She said, and chucked the straw in his direction. Then she started walking off with her hands behind her head.  
  
" Dude! That's *my* walk!" Duo yelled. [Queenie: He sounds like one of my friends...]  
  
" Well then it's time to get a new one." Amara replied.  
  
" Female pilots are so cranky." Duo said.  
  
" I'm not cranky, I just have your attitude." Amara said.  
  
" *MY* attitude? What else of mine do you have?!"  
  
Amara stuck her had in his pocket, and pulled out a knife. " Now I have your pocket knife! Handy lil' buggers." She said.  
  
" You little thief!" Duo said.  
  
" You little jerk!" Amara shot back.  
  
" Agh! You little bitch!" Duo yelled.  
  
" You bastard!"  
  
" Go out with me?"  
  
" What?! You ass-"  
  
Duo cut her off with a kiss.  
  
" ...hole." Amara finished, " How dare you!"  
  
" Well I had to do something to settle you down."  
  
" Sure!"  
  
Duo walks off, hands behind his head.  
  
" Hey! That's my walk!" Amara yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero was fixing his Gundam when Naomi walked in.  
  
" Hello Heero." Said Naomi.  
  
" Hn." He replied.  
  
Naomi leaned beside the Gundam, and looked off into space.  
  
" Um Heero, I might be leaving." Naomi said.  
  
Heero turned around and looked at her.  
  
" They want me to go out to space and defend the colonies from OZ." Naomi said.  
  
Heero turned back around, away from her. " You're too weak." Said Heero.  
  
Naomi chuckled. " That's funny." Naomi said.  
  
" I'm serious." Heero said.  
  
" So am I. I've been defending the colonies for as long as I can remember." Naomi said.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
" ...It doesn't matter. I want to stay here with you." Naomi said.  
  
" Heero looked down. " I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
Naomi turned him around and slapped him across the face. Heero slowly looked at Naomi.  
  
" Stop hiding behind your God damn shell and show your god-damned feelings, or I'll god-damned-"  
  
Heero kissed Naomi. [Queenie: This seems to be the only way to shut people up...hmmm...]  
  
Heero looked deep into her eyes, and then walked out. Naomi watched him leave. She blushed and went back to work on her Gundam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trowa was sitting, reading a book. When Amara showed up. She walked up to him and took his book and sat down in front of him.  
  
" It's a beautiful sunny day, what are we doing indoors?" Amara asked him.  
  
" I *was* reading a book." Trowa said.  
  
Amara looked at the book in her hand and then threw it behind her.  
  
Trowa sighed and closed his eyes at the same time.  
  
" Come on you're gonna show me the town." Amara said.  
  
Amara started for town dragging Trowa behind her.  
  
Trowa walked beside Amara as he pointed out the buildings.  
  
" Huh?" Amara says, running up to a store window. " EEEE! Half price!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
Trowa sighed, " I'll be out here." He said, leaning against the wall of the store.  
  
* * * * *3 Hours Later* * * * *  
  
Amara walked out of a store (By now she had about 15 bags) Amara and Trowa began walking home. All of the sudden a band of thirteen thieves and bandits [we like to call them muggers or assholes...] came out and asked Amara to kindly hand over all her possessions, as they wanted to steal them.  
  
Trowa puts the bags down, sighed and begins to fight the bandits (kicking them all and never taking his hands out of his pockets)  
  
After they are lying on the ground in pain, Trowa picked up the bags and Amara, and jumped up to the roof and put all the 'luggage' down. And prepared for the second attack when all the bandits recovered [which they normally do!]. All the bandits went for him again and Trowa sent them flying. Finally they all run but the leader who is kneeling on the ground. Trowa looked down at him and the bandit ran away.  
  
Trowa begins to walk away.  
  
" Hey! Trowa! Come back here!"  
  
" No, I'd rather not." Trowa replied.  
  
" Get me down Trowa! I'll call the police!" Amara threatened.  
  
" With what?" Trowa called, not looking back.  
  
" With my brand new cell-phone!"  
  
Trowa sighed and gets Amara reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day OZ attacks the Gundams, five mobile suites attack. All Gundam pilots are fighting; Heero, Duo, Amara, and Naomi all destroy one. Quatre refused to fight. Wufei was arguing with Quatre the whole time. And Trowa was strategizing with Mollymaiya. There was only one left. Suddenly it attacked, and the attack was aimed at Naomi. Heero sees it and takes the hit for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero is in the hospital having his bandages changed when Naomi walked in. Heero looked at her then back at his hand. He closes his hand, opens it, and puts it down on the bed and lean back.  
  
" Heero, uh, I just came to say thank you. You took a hit for me and I won't forget it." Naomi said sincerely.  
  
" Well don't expect it to happen too often." Heero said.  
  
" Please Heero, don't be like that. I only wanted to say thank you."  
  
" Hn." Was his only reply.  
  
" Honestly Heero, why did you take that hit for me?"  
  
" (Sigh) If I hadn't taken the hit you would've been blown up."  
  
" And how do you feel about me almost being blown up?" Naomi asked taking his hands.  
  
Heero was thoughtful for a moment, " Listen, I don't want to be your bodyguard, or always making sure you don't get killed.  
  
Naomi stood up outraged.  
  
" I don't need you or anyone to look after me." Naomi said and started to leave, but at the door she stopped and turned, " I'm going to battle you Heero, to prove to you I'm not weak!" Satisfied she left.  
  
Heero sighed then laid back with his eyes closed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naomi and Amara were walking to Duo's and Heero's apartments when a storm hit. They were both instantly drenched. They began to run.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Knock Knock Knock)  
  
Heero came to the door. There stood Naomi, completely drenched.  
  
" Get in here." He sighed.  
  
Naomi came in and shook her hair trying to dry it, but only managing to spray Heero. [Queenie: I'm thinking puppy style, this making it cute...]  
  
Heero went over to the window.  
  
" You should probably stay the night." He said, not turning around, keeping his back to her.  
  
He walked into his bedroom, took off his shirt and handed it to Naomi. " Go change."  
  
Naomi looked around.  
  
" Where is the bathroom?" Naomi asked.  
  
" Through that door."  
  
Naomi walked to the bathroom and got changed.  
  
" Ok. I'm done."  
  
" Hn."  
  
Naomi stood in the doorway and suddenly realized that the one thing worthy of sleeping on was the bed that Heero was currently in. Naomi stood there, considering this. She looked at Heero, whose eyes were closed and had a relaxed look on his face.  
  
" Are you just going to stand there or are you coming to bed?" Asked Heero.  
  
Naomi blushed and got in bed beside Heero. Naomi looked over at Heero. She felt a strange feeling, a feeling like she was scared, and excited and happy all at the same time. She knew then that she didn't want to leave Heero ever.  
  
" Heero?"  
  
" Hn..."  
  
" H-Have you ever cared about anyone before?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at Naomi, he was surprised to find tears running down her cheeks. He reached over and whipped them away. Naomi hugged Heero, causing him to have a flashback...the little girl giving him a flower, and then it switched to her being burned alive in the building.  
  
Heero put his hand on Naomi's head and pulled her closer. He knew that he couldn't bear it if she got hurt. It was a long time before he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *Meanwhile* * * * *  
  
Amara ran to Duo's apartment and knocked/pounded on the door.  
  
(Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock...you get the point...)  
  
" (Groan) Coming!" Duo yelled.  
  
" Hey open up!" Amara called, " Come on Duo!"  
  
Duo opens the door and lets in a drenched Amara.  
  
" You're soaked!" [Queenie: No shit Sherlock!]  
  
Duo brought/dragged her into the living room. " You're not going any where tonight."  
  
" Where am I supposed to sleep then smart one?"  
  
" Duh, the bed." He said sarcastically.  
  
" And you're sleeping where?"  
  
" On the bed."  
  
" And you have two beds?"  
  
" No. Just one."  
  
" Oh...kay..."  
  
" Lemme guess, you want me to sleep naked too?" Amara asked.  
  
" Sure, that doesn't bother me." Duo replied.  
  
" (Groan) Ok, whatever. Listen do you have a t-shirt or somethin'?" Amara asked.  
  
" Yeah." Duo replied.  
  
" Can I use it to sleep in?"  
  
" Ok. But then I'm going to have to sleep without a shirt."  
  
" Better than me sleeping without a shirt." Amara mumbled.  
  
" Ok."  
  
Duo gave Amara his shirt. Amara went to the bathroom and changed. She came out and Duo went in to go brush his teeth. Amara went into the bedroom, lied in the middle of the bed with her hands behind her head (Duo's famous pose.) and closed her eyes.  
  
Duo walked in, " Oh my god! That's my damn pose!"  
  
Amara opened an eye, " That's nice." She yawned and closed her eye again.  
  
Duo started to freak out and grabbed her arms playfully. They started to wrestle. Finally they stopped because they were laughing too hard. Amara shivered, and Duo turned her over and looked at her. " You cold or somethin'?" He asks.  
  
" Well I'm still a little cold from that blasted storm."  
  
Duo jumped and pinned Amara down, " Blast is *my* word." He then kissed her, and they both laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero woke up. He looked at Naomi sleeping beside him. He watched her deep breathing. Then he kissed her softly. Heero got up and said good-bye meaningfully then left. Naomi got up and got changed into her now dry clothes then goes after Heero.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Heero walks down the street then hears Naomi calling him.  
  
"Heero wait!"  
  
Heero stopped and looked at her. She ran up to him and stopped.  
  
"I still owe you that battle, and you're going to get it."  
  
"If you must."  
  
  
  
Heero and Naomi stood in front of each other, in their Gundams.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Heero asks.  
  
"It's the only way to prove to you that I'm not weak."  
  
"Fine. Prepare your Gundam."  
  
Heero and Naomi go into combat, they match each other move for move. It eventually ends in a tie.  
  
They jumped out of their Gundams, breathing deeply.  
  
"And you thought I was weak." Said Naomi.  
  
"Guess you aren't." He said and walked off. Naomi followed.  
  
He walked along the beach until he got to rock were he sat down. Naomi was hiding behind a nearby rock, watching Heero.  
  
He sighed and looked down, "You can come out now."  
  
Naomi stepped out of hiding and sat down beside him.  
  
"... I've decided to go out in space to the colonies." Said Heero, not looking at Naomi.  
  
"Heero, demo...why? You have a reason to stay on earth! You need to stay with me; I mean you can't just leave! Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
Heero stares off confused with himself.  
  
"Oh Heero! God! It's okay to show your emotions, especially if you show them to me."  
  
"Good-bye...if you want to live a good life then you have to act on your emotions. He said, walking away.  
  
"What emotions?!" She yelled (causing Heero to stop) " All you ever do in live in your shell! You don't know anything about feeling!"  
  
Heero turned around and looked at Naomi.  
  
"What happened in your past to turn you like that?"  
  
At first it seemed that he wouldn't answer, then he told Naomi about the fire that killed that girl.  
  
"So instead of learning from your mistakes, you incased yourself in a shell and ignored your emotions. What kind of life is that? To live in fear of yourself!"  
  
Heero looks down. Naomi cries. Naomi hugs him, and he hugs back. [yahta yahta yahta...lol] " Is that why you were going to leave? You finally let out your feelings and care about someone and so you get scared you might hurt me, and you run away...to save me. Oh Heero!"  
  
Naomi kisses Heero, and he kisses her back!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Amara were waiting for Heero and Naomi. They saw them in the distance. The two were holding hands together and...laughing?! [oh dear now we have ooc Heero! Sorry!]  
  
" Huh?!" Everybody cried.  
  
" Told you Quatre, I told I would uncover his feelings. Said Naomi.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's the end.  
  
Of the chapter! Not the fic!  
  
The second part will be coming soon...  
  
So many people said I had to make my chapters longer...well? Was this long enough for you?  
  
I'll be putting the second part up as soon. Gosh Anthy probably wants this thing back by now...I had it for like god knows how long……… n_n;  
  
If you see any mistakes (spelling errors and what not) please tell me so I could redo it later. It is now...11:00pm my fingers are numb because the heat isn't working at my house! I'm going to bed... 


End file.
